CoRaZoNeS sOlItArIoS
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Albus necesita la ayuda de Severus. Pero Severus no está especialmente dispuesto, así que Albus decide que el chantaje es la única opción.


Traducción del fic **Lonely Hearts**, de **SS19**

Todos los personajes propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la idea de** SS19 **y la traducción mía xD

* * *

><p><strong>O-o CORAZONES SOLITARIOS o_O<strong>

—Severus, por favor.

Albus Dumbledore levantó el rostro de su escritorio con una expresión completamente deprimida. Severus se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana mientras intentaba leer su ejemplar de "El pocionista práctico". Finalmente miró al viejo.

—Director— frunció el ceño—. No está vez.

—Por favor, Severus. Necesito tu ayuda ¡No puedo hacerlo yo mismo!— protestó Albus.

—Director, aunque por lo general soy cómplice de tus sórdidas ideas, como engañar a Minerva…

—Eso fue divertido, debes admitirlo— interrumpió Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa— ¡Su rostro! ¡Y la harina!

—Fue una pésima idea— le cortó Severus cruzandose de brazos—. No pude dormir durante semanas; Minerva puede llegar a ser terrorífica cuando está en busca de venganza. Así que me niego a ayudarte en esto.

—¡Pero no sé qué poner!— exclamó Albus—. No tengo ninguna experiencia en estas cosas.

—¿Y yo si?— inquirió Severus —¿Es eso lo que está sugiriendo, señor director?

Albus pareció considerarlo un momento.

—Bueno, no. Posiblemente tengas más inexperiencia que yo…—. Se puso de pie y agitó las manos en señal de calma cuando Severus lo fulminó con la mirada—. Pero, Severus, ¡las mujeres todavía te persiguen! Ya sabes, creo que eres un rompecorazones en la escuela: oscuro, misterioso, meláncolico…

—Albus, estás logrando hacerme sentir mal. Mi respuesta es, una vez más, NO. Ahora permiteme seguir leyendo mi libro.

Albus cedió volviendo a sentarte en sus silla y cogió la pluma. Por unos instantes, sólo el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino perturbaba el silencio.

Entonces Albus volvió a hablar:

—¿Qué te parece esto?: Hombre maduro, amable y alegre busca pareja con ideas afines para juegos mágicos divertidos.

Severus había tenido suficiente de aquello.

—¡Albus, no te ayudaré a encontrar pareja poniendo un rídiculo anuncio, y encima de tan mala calidad, en el Profeta!

—Pero me siento solo, Severus, y necesito a alguien que… bueno… tú sabes…

—¿Te dé un buen polvo?

—¡Severus! ¡Alguien con quien construir una vida juntos!— explotó Dumbledore, pero Severus no pudo evitar reírse del rubor que apareció en las mejillas del viejo—. Veo que no me ayudarás voluntariamente. Por lo tanto tendré que recurrir al chantaje—. Albus metió una mano en un cajón del escritorio y sacó una fotografía—. A menos que estés de acuerdo en ayudarme, esta fotito se encontrá distribuida por toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Severus se levantó con algo parecido a un salto olimpíco (o una fogata en el trasero), y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?— ladró.

—Estoy seguro de que la imagen del profesor Snape y la profesora Grubby Plank en una posición… comprometedora… en la fiesta de Navidad de 1992 crearía un chisme maravilloso…— sonrió Albus mientras Severus lo miraba mortifícado.

—No te atreverías…

—¿De verdad?— lo retó Albus inclinándose hacía adelante—. Entonces, ¿qué dices, mi querido muchacho?

Severus intentó quitarle la fotografía, pero Albus fue más rápido que él.

—¡DAME ESO!

El director alejó la fotografía y cuando Severus trató de arrebatársela hubo un destello rojo y dorado, un golpe de garras y el profesor de pociones levantó la vista para ver a Fawkes que volaba de vuelta a la parte superior de una estantería, con la fotografía potencialmente comprometedora y destructiva en el pico.

—¡Maldito pájaro!— exclamó el más joven, caminó hasta la estantería mirando hacía Fawkes, que le devolvió la mirada con un aura de satisfacción.

—Yo no lo intentaría siquiera, muchacho— comentó Albus—. Fawkes tiene un pico bastante desagradable.

Severus resopló indignado y volvió sus pasos.

—¡Está bien! Te ayudaré si prometes quemar esa fotografía del demonio cuando hayamos terminado.

—¡Excelente, mi querido muchacho! Ven y sientáte conmigo. Será brillante, estoy seguro.

Severus murmuró entre dientes algo que sonaba como "Victimizado maestro de pociones busca asesino para exterminar a problématico director bastardo…"

Albus se rió.

—Tan amargo en la derrota, ahora entiendo por qué le gustas tanto a Voldemort.

Severus seguía murmurando por lo bajo, pero se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y acercó un trozo de pergamino.

—¿Qué impresión te gustaría dar?— preguntó.

—¡Oh, no sé! Quizá algo acerca de que soy increíblemente inteligente y que generalmente soy considerado un héroe por la mayoría en el mundo mágico…

—¿Por qué tan modesto?— interrumpió Severus, Albus asintió sin detectar el sarcasmo.

—Si, escríbelo.

—Ya lo tengo: Viejo chocho busca pareja con ideas afines para compartir actividades sanas como el tejido y el atragantamiento con caramelos de limón— sonrió Severus ante la mirada que le dirigió Albus.

—Prefiero el mío, gracias— replicó Dumbledore en tono glacial.

—Albus, seguramente no quieres que la gente se de cuenta de que eres tú. Déjamelo a mí, me las arreglaré— dijo Severus con aire pacífico.

Dumbledore lo miró durante un largo momento.

—Severus, eres mi mejor amigo pero… ¿De verdad puedo confiarte un asunto del corazón como este?

El aludido movió la mano restándole importancia.

—¡Soy un rompecorazones, director! Además… — miró a Fawkes— si eso sale a luz pública mi reputación se arruinará.

Los ojos de Albus brillaron.

—Muy bien, con esa idea en tu cabeza te dejaré ir. Espero algo… magnífico, mi querido muchacho. Y no lo olvides— añadió mientras Severus salía del despacho— : Fawkes no duerme, así que la fotografía podría terminar… en cualquie parte… cada vez que lo ordene.

Su amenaza se vio interrumpida por el fuerte portazo.

Tres horas más tarde, Severus volvió al despacho del director. Puso el pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa llamando la atención de Dumbledore, que leía su copia de "Transfiguración Hoy". Albus lo recogió y leyó en voz alta:

—"Hombre de corazón joven y ojos azules, aficionado a la decoración de interiores, busca pareja de ideas afines para amistad, diversión y pasar alegres momentos"— sonrió—. ¡Esto es realmente bueno, Severus! Deberías hacerlo profesionalmente.

Severus se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Mi paga?

—¿Disculpa?

—No te hagas el sordo, Dumbledore: la fotografía.

Albus sonrió de nuevo.

—Está bien. Fawkes, dale a Severus la foto.

El ave fénix depositó la fotografía en las manos de Severus, que inmediatamente la lanzó al fuego sin mirarla. Observó satisfecho cómo se quemaba.

—Gracias por esto, Severus— le dijo Dumbledore.

—De nada, director— respondió jugando sus dedos—. Fue bastante entretenido después de todo.

* * *

><p>—Severus— le llamó Voldemort una vez Snape salió de la chimenea—. Tengo un asunto que necesito discutir contigo.<p>

Severus estaba cansado y de mal humor, además necesitaba una ducha. El día había sido largo, pero no pudo negarse al llamado de Voldemort.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Esto…. Es un asunto personal. Ven a mi oficina.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, Severus tratando de no bostezar.

Una vez en la oficina tomaron asiento y Voldemort le empujó algo.

—¿Qué piensas?— preguntó señalando algo— ¿Está bien para mí?

Severus leyó:

_"Hombre de corazón joven y ojos azules, aficionado a la decoración de interiores, busca pareja de ideas afines para amistad, diversión y pasar alegres momentos"_

Levantó la cabeza mirando a Voldemort, que parecía esperar impaciente una evaluación.

—Mi Señor, ¿de verdad quiere perder el tiempo con este?

—Bueno, tú sabes, me aburría. Y necesito a alguien con quien…

—¿Construir una vida?— interrumpió Severus.

Voldemort se volvió hacía él.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo iba a decir alguen con quien echar un buen polvo. Así que, ¿crees que sea tan ingenuo para…?

Desafortunadamente, la mente de Severus se llenó con una imagen bastante desagradable que trató difícilmente de ignorar.

_—¿A esta edad...?_ Mis disculpas, mi Señor, pero tengo que asistir a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix esta noche, parece que es muy importante. Le sugiero, con todo respeto, que enfoque su mente en una sana actividad que no sea este tipo de anuncios del diario El Profeta.

—Tines razón, por supuesto, Severus. Vete entonces, espero mañana un informe detallado sobre los acontecimientos de esta noche— cuando Severus comenzó a salir, agregó— ¿Tal vez podrías hacer una de estas para mí?

Días después, cuando Severus llegó a su casa planeando irse a la cama, encontró una nota en su escritorio que decidió leer:

"¡Suena como si ya lo conocera!: _'Hombre alto, moreno y guapo, muy leal e inteligente, busca pareja para compartir momentos y tal vez… algo más´ _Duerme bien, mi muchaho. Albus."

* * *

><p><em>NT: _

_¡Hola! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Pueden encontrar el original en mis favoritos._

_Saludos y gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


End file.
